An Unexpected Christmas Present
by Just twisty
Summary: This is a fluffy Xmas story.  A Christmas pixie lands in the forest, bringing unexpected cheer to a lovely werewolf.


**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline has women loving women, if this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way. **

**This is definitely AU and very fluffy Xmas story. Alice is OC since she's not a vampire in this fluffy piece and Leah is slightly OC since she's not overly bitchy. ;~p**

**All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.**

**XXXXXXX**

_**An Unexpected Christmas Present**_

So here I am rubbing my very sore bum, all because Santa decided to sneak some of Mrs. C's special eggnog made with elfin magic, instead of his usual preflight cocoa. If I had known that I would've stamped my foot down in protest against going out, because her eggnog can do things to your mind. Not always a bad thing but definitely not something to imbibe in when going for a sleigh ride at least 20,000 ft in the air.

But nooo, I couldn't tell, I mean, he's already got the ruby red cheeks and nose so when he stopped me in the reindeer habitat and said, "hey Alice, let's take the sleigh and reindeer for a test drive and make sure everything is in working order before the big night."

I didn't realize there was extra-color in his cheeks and shrugged my shoulders and replied "sure." It wasn't anything unusual for us to do. "Let's shake the tinsel loose and make sure Rudy's nose is a glow."

Lame, I know, but old Saint Nick, well, he let loose a ho…ho…ho and his eyes were twinkling really bright and now, as I push myself off the wet tundra, I'm wondering if he didn't have some of Mrs. C's Dragontail rum balls as well. Combine those two items together and you'll be seeing more then just sugarplums dancing in your head.

In the beginning the test ride was normal, no troubles popping out of our universe, gotta love multiverse wormhole travel. We did a complete shake down, banking right then left, going up and down in altitude, you know the usual, until Santa decided we needed to barrel roll the sleigh. Not just one time, oh no, he decided to really test the new gravity field seats that the engineering team had installed and it was on the third roll I was launched from the sled.

As I was screaming through the air, physically and vocally, I watched as Santa, the sleigh and the reindeer popped out of sight into a subspace time vortex. Thank goodness, I had some of Tinkerbell's fairy dust with me or I would've been walking around with a noticeable limp. I mean I'd rather be stared at for my cherry red lips, sparkling blue eyes and a curvy snow kissed body that just screams merry Christmas.

That's how I ended up with a tender butt and bitterly thinking, _'oh, what a holly jolly we're having,'_ when I realize I've no idea when he'll be back. Or how I'm going to get back to Christmas village. The last time Santa slid into one of the vortexes, he was gone for nearly six days though he told the missus it felt like only three hours. It's not like I can hop on a plane or call for help, well I could've if I had thought to bring my A.P. phone but I loaned it to Jack Frost.

"Are you alright?" A sumptuous feminine voice as smooth as fifty-year-old brandy asks as I begin to check my clothes for damage.

"Yes, I'm fine but I'm a little worried about my outfit, it's a Betsey Johnson an…" the rest gets trapped in my throat as it dawns on me, I'm not alone.

As I lift my eyes from my clothes, a pair of dark brown eyes that are filled with warm concern steals my breath away, making my knees go weak. "Holy Hanukkah," I can't stop from murmuring out as I stare at the stunning woman standing before me.

Being a perceptive pixie, I know she's not a normal human; her aura is the wrong hue for her to be just a human. Every thought of my predicament, finding a way to get back to Christmas village is shoved right out of my mind. The only thought I have is, _'how do I get this gorgeous creature stuffed into my stocking for Christmas.'_ Oh yeah, I'm sooo going to be on Santa' naughty list with the images running through my mind, as I take in every inch of the woman standing before me.

She is definitely Artemis in the flesh from her warm bronze coloring to her curvy firm muscular frame. My eyes travel up and down her body and it is a lusciously long trip. Lord love a lollipop she is one tall female and I know tall since I'm rather on the tiny size.

"Whoa dude that was freaking awesome. I thought for sure, you were going to be as flat as a pancake. Are you like magical or something?"

This huge man boomed out at me. Forcing my eyes away from the fine female so I can finally focus on her companions. And that's when it hits me; except for the fashion challenged girl with wavy brown hair they are supernatural beings.

The other male whose coppery hued hair looked like he French kissed a light socket, cried out, "Emmett, be careful she could harm my Bella."

His golden eyes flashed accusingly towards to me as he squeezed the pretty girl tightly to his body. Causing this poor Bella to make that squeaky meow sound a kitten does when an overly enthusiastic four-year-old child is asphyxiating it with a hug.

Emmett broke into gales of laughter, slapping his hands on his knees, "hee…hee, that is sooo funny, Eddie boy is afraid of this tiny little thing. I bet even Bella could take her down."

Now, I'm mildly insulted by both of them first, I'd never hurt a human and second just because I'm not as tall Mr. Yeti over there doesn't mean I'm couldn't be a threat. Yet, before I can offer a suitable retort, the young human girl whose lips are turning an interesting shade of blue begins to frantically tap, I gather, her boyfriend's arms.

"Ed…warrrd," Bella barely gasped out as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

"Jeez, Edward," the beautiful blond muttered shaking her head in disgust. "The only one endangering Bella is you."

"Bella, my love, I'm sooo sorry," Edward bemoaned finally releasing the girl and kissing her forehead

"It's alright Edward, it's not your fault that I'm a frail human," she wheezed her reply with reassuring caresses to his cheek.

Ewww, I can feel my stomach curling like I've had way too many of Mrs. C's candy cane fudge as I watch the two coo apologizes to each other.

My gorgeous goddess chuckled deeply her espresso colored eyes twinkling, "good thing Jakey isn't here or he'd be going all wolf on you Edward for harming precious little Bella." She said with a snarky bite. Then her smoky eyes move from the cloying couple and lock on to me. "I'm Leah. We caught your aerial act. It was quite impressive."

Oh Christmas tree, what her velvety rich voice was doing to me. My insides feel like a molten chocolate cake, talk about hot gooey center, hoo boy. I just want to jump in Leah's arms and kiss those full lips.

"We could hear your scream for miles," Emmett added with a wide grin. "So are you magical? Are you a fairy?"

"I'm Alice and technically, I'm a pixie. Fairies have wings and before you go there no, I'm not an elf. They have pointier ears and their skin doesn't glitter." I answer in my musical voice. "But I do work for the Kringles in Christmas village. I'm lead Holiday decorator. I keep Christmas village fashionably up-to-date."

"There's no such thing as Santa," Edward huffed out in between placing kisses on Bella's forehead.

"There's also no such thing as vampires and werewolves and yet here we are," the beautiful blond snorted towards the boy.

"Or very pretty pixie's," Leah rumbled sexily never taking her eyes off me as she sauntered towards me. "Who fall from the sky just days before Christmas." I'm completely mesmerized as she leans down and warmly whispers in my ear. "Hmmm, I think you're someone's unexpected gift for being **extremely** good this year."

The gentle caress of her breath on my ear chases away all my previous worries; in fact as far as I'm concerned Santa can forget about me as a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine.

Taking her face into my hands I purr out just before I kiss those lovely lips, "you must've been very good to get someone like me."

I put all the fire that's been flowing through me from the moment my eyes landed on her and she returns the kiss with equal passion.

"I must cover your eyes, Bella. This is something you shouldn't see."

"Oh, please Edward, the girl is frickin' eighteen years old, I think she can handle two women making out."

"Dude are you crazy this hot! Two smoking chicks making out it's like a wet dream come true."

"Edwaaard, like Rosalie said, I'm not a child. I don't need protecting from seeing Leah kiss Alice."

"I know what's best for you my love."

Slowly are lips draw away more from the need for air then the banter happening around us, but it does kind of kill the mistletoe feel.

"Alice, would you like to come over to my place for some holiday fun?" Leah crooned as she nibbled my ear.

"Sounds like a merry idea to me," I answer with a seductive twinkle. "I loved to see what's in your stockings."

With a deep growl that sent a tingle all the way down to my toes, my Leah picked me up with ease and I wrapped my legs around her firm tummy. As we walked away from the others, all I can think is _'what a holly jolly Christmas, I'm going to be having.'_

The End

XXXXXX

**Happy Holidays to everyone and I wish you all delightful upcoming New Year. **


End file.
